Candle of Rain
by WriterWisherDreamer
Summary: Two twins meet a young boy who they were never meant to meet. The Angels of Destiny become furious, and the girls must find one of the Candles of Destiny to fix fate. Full Summary inside.


_**Well...my other stories are currently on...hiatus. I just can't get ideas for them, and frankly this one isn't and idea, just a way to pass time. But I'm sure once I start, I can keep the ball rolling, so let's see how it turns out.**_

_**Summary:  
**_

_**Two twins meet a young boy who they were never meant to meet. The Angels of Destiny become furious, and the girls must find one of the Candles of Destiny to fix fate, the Candle of Rain. But something unexpected happens, and it changes everything. This is the first book, in which everything starts and then ends with a single mistake. The mistake of meeting Akian Cardinal and his adopted brother Kyall.  
**_

* * *

His name is Akian.

He wasn't meant to find them. The two girls messed with fate, they messed up everything. Now they have to change it back.

Lianna and Lisa didn't mean to. They just wanted to meet him. Officially. They had seen him around, being nice to small children, feeding birds bits and pieces of bread, saving people from oncoming traffic.

He was a very special boy to them. He saved their lives more than once, but he never knew that. All he knew was that he saved one girl several times. But that girl was really two people. Twins, actually.

This is how their story began...and ended.

* * *

"Lisa, wake up. _Lisa! _Wake _up!_" Lianna called to her sister. They were going shopping today, for a new pet. After Lisa's kitten ran away, Lisa cried for nearly a month before finally deciding to get a new one to fill in the gap. Jazzy would always be in their memory, though.  
Her sister yawned, and popped up.

"I'm up!" She laughed. Lisa was always a morning person. Actually she was an all-day person.

I sent my younger twin sister to go take a shower before leaving, seeing as her white-blonde hair was all tangled and messy, and probably has gum in it. You see, my sister and I are identical twins, with only one difference. Our eyes. Mine were a shocking, lightning blue, while hers were a soft, almost purple, blue. It compliments our personalities, though. I was the protective, older sister, while she was the sweet, shy, younger one. Seeing as I had already taken a shower, I started making breakfast.

It consisted of toast and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mm, sis, that smells great!" Lisa bounced on the balls of her feet, dabbing at her hair with a soft towel.

"Thanks. Grab one and run, because if the store closes it won't open for another week, Gabe and Kacey are going on a trip, remember?" Lisa nodded, and we ran out the door, after I put the pancakes in the microwave, each biting into a chocolate chip pancake and holding a piece of toast.

When we got to the store, Gabe smiled warmly at us.

"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it?" We smiled back and nodded.

"So, a kitten, right? We heard about what happened."

"Yeah, a cute one. Or even a puppy, but it has to be friendly and house-broken." Gabe's face lit up.

"We've got the perfect puppy for you guys. He's just been weaned and house-broken, but nobody wanted him because he's a pit bull." Lisa's face fell at the fact, and asked to meet the little guy.

Gabe showed us to the little pit bull's pen, a surprisingly large pen with toys, food, and water. She was pure black, and ran up to Lisa immediately, licking her hand.

"We'll take her." I said, quietly. Gabe smiled happily, and soon, the little puppy was in Lisa's arms, on sidewalk.

"Rui _is_ a good name, right?" Lisa asked me. I nodded at her.

"Rui it is!" She said cheerfully. Suddenly, the puppy jumped out of her arms and into the street, into on-coming traffic.

"_**RUI, NO!"**_Lisa screamed, and before we could do anything, a boy about our age ran out into the street and grabbed the puppy just as a car was coming. The boy ran over to us after getting honked at, and a few choice words being thrown his way. Lisa thanked the boy, but when we looked, the boy was running away, and Rui was running up to Lisa.

"Well that was odd." I mumbled. Lisa told me to hold the puppy, and she ran back to the pet store. Five minutes later, she came out with a black scarf, a black bow, a collar, and a leash. We sat on an old bench, put the collar on the puppy, hooked the leash to it, tied the scarf around her neck, and put the bow by her ear.

"She's so cute!"

"Are you sure it won't hurt her?"

"Gabe said she loved wearing it when she was in the store, so I don't think it will." Lisa replied. She grabbed hold of the leash and let the puppy down.

About an hour later, we were at home, setting up Rui's room, which used to be the guest room.

"I wonder who that boy was..." Lisa mumbled. I nodded slightly, wondering why he would run off like that.

_Akian_

"I don't know why you do that kind of thing, Akian." My adopted brother, Kyall, said.

"I like to help people. Simple. That girl looked like she was gonna start sobbing, and she was really pretty, too."

"If Tina heard you say that, you'd be dead." We laughed. Tina's my girlfriend, but she really gets on my nerves a lot.

"I've been wanting to break up with her for a while...but then she just acts all innocent and sweet, and even when I know it's an act, I get sucked back in, you know?"

"I don't like her, man. She's just...too _clingy_." Kyall grimaced. I nodded slowly.

"I know. I think I'm gonna break up with her tonight, but I don't know how."

"Simple. 'Tina, it's not working for us. I wish it was, but I just don't feel anything anymore. I'm sorry. We're over.' Sound like you or what?" He laughed.

"I think I'll try that."

So, an hour later, at the park, I sat down waiting for Tina. My phone rang and it showed Kyall's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to say I saw those two girls from earlier. The other one with the blue eyes is hot, man! And the girl you helped? Her name is Lisa."

"You stalker."

"I'm so not! I gotta go, bye!"

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut. I saw Tina spot me from across the park.

"Hey baby!" She ran up to me, smiling falsely. I nodded politely at her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, seeing the look on my face.

"Listen, Tina...I don't think it's working out for us...I wish it was, but it just doesn't feel like it. The sparks I used to feel are gone...I'm sorry. We're over." Tina frowned and fake tears developed in her eyes.

"But why, baby? I love you!"

"Listen, I'm going to be completely honest. You're way too clingy, you cheat on me, you're using me for my money, and you really don't love me. Bye." I walked away, while she just stood there in shock. I heard laughing from my phone and snapped it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, that so did not sound like you!" Kyall laughed.

"What the hell, were you on the line the whole time? I thought I hung up on you!"

"I changed your settings so that when you snap your phone shut it doesn't end the call, just makes you think it does."

"You're such a creep, Kyall." I started walking towards my black Ford Tundra when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Baby, you don't mean that." Tina whimpered.

"I mean it. It's over. I hate you. You aren't my girlfriend. I broke up with you. Goodbye." Kyall started laughing again.

"Shut up Kyall."

"Who's Kyall, huh? Is she you're new girlfriend?" Tina yelled after me.

"Kyall is my adopted brother, you would know if you actual payed any attention you stupid blonde bimbo." I replied, hopping into my truck and driving away.

_**Angel Of Destiny, Kyoko**_

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Mei, if this continues, fate will be completely destroyed! Destiny's barrier from the mystical world into the real world will be broken and all hell with break loose!"

"Kyoko, it isn't my fault he broke up with her! We just need to make sure he doesn't meet those two again! Especially Kyall!"

"Too late..." I whispered, pointing down.

**_Lianna_**

Lisa and I were walking Rui to the park when Lisa fell into the street.

"Lisa, you're so clumsy." I said, walking towards her, and helping her up. The first thing we saw were the headlights. Then Rui barked. A boy ran into us and shoved us all out of the street. An angry driver sped by, yelling at us.

"Damn, that's the second time today. Lisa, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? I really need to watch out for you more carefully. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I groaned.

"Lia, it's not your fault, I'm the one who fell. Hey, are you okay, too, sir?" She looked up at the man.

"Um, yeah. Aren't you from earlier?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah...thank you, by the way." She whispered. I laughed mentally at her shyness, and grabbed her hand, helping her up again. Rui ran over to her, growling at the boy. She picked him up, whispering 'it's okay', and petting him.

"I gotta go...bye." He ran away, again.

"I wish I knew his name..." Lisa whispered. It seems my darling little sister had a crush on Mr. Handsome.

_**Kyoko**_

"Damn it! Mei, we have to stop this. If Liam finds out, we're screwed!"

"If Liam finds out what?" A male voice echoed around me, and I soaked up the sound of it. The sweet, deep, sound of Liam's voice.

"Uh, nothing, nothing, Liam."

"Tell me, I have every right to know."

"Well...uh..."

"You caught us Liam, we found out your Angel Reincarnation day is next week, and we were going to make you a fancy Cake." Mei said. An Angel Reincarnation day is the day a human dies and is reincarnated into an angel. Next week _is _Liam's 100th Reincarnation day.

"Damn, guess I can't hide anything from the Angels of Knowledge and Destiny." I nervously laughed and nodded eagerly, thankful for Mei's sharp thinking.

"Well, I have to go on a mission on Earth, so I'll be gone a while. Some girl named Tina is cursing the name of water and ice. If you need anything, just call." He laughed and tapped his temple with his finger. We knew how to contact him.

"Bye, Liam." Mei and I said at the same time. He clapped, and disappeared instantly.

"That was close."

"Me and my big mouth, right?"

"Now we have to make him a cake. I can't cook."

"Good thing I can."

**_Lisa_**

He was amazing. His beautiful gold eyes, his black hair. The way he saved us, twice.

"My, my, does little Lisa have a crush?" My sister teases. I blush furiously and shake my head.

"Of course not!"

"Well, _I _want to see him again. Maybe we should invite him for coffee or lunch on us the next time he saves us..." She ponders.

"What makes you so sure he _will _save us again?" I say, grimacing at the gum on my shoe.

"Because I'm the older sister and I know _everything, _my dear Lisa." We laugh, and then run back to the car, weaving through an ocean of party-goers.

"Oh yeah, didn't that place, Blue Lagoon, open tonight?" I ask.

"Hm...yeah...ooh, that guy's cute..." She comments, and we hop into the beautiful truck that is my baby.

"Hey hot stuff, want a man who can keep ya warm at night?" A drunk man clutches onto my leg as I try to get into the truck. My sister runs over and starts hitting him, but in his drunken state I doubt he notices. That's when he saves us for the _third _time in a day.

"Hey, hands off, man. Now." He walks up and punches the man in the face, a possessive glint in his eye, anger on his face.

"What, you got dibs on her? Nice piece of ass-" And he punches him again...and again...and again. The man is knocked unconscious when I grab the boy's raised arm.

"Maybe we should leave...get in." I gesture to the cops pushing their way through, and then to my truck. The boy nods thankfully and hops in, I follow quickly after him, and Lianna speeds away just as I shut the door.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Lianna asks. I nod, slightly distracted by the angered boy.

Close one...

_**Akian**_

Three saves for her, one for me.

"Thanks for saving us earlier..." The girl named Lisa says.

"No problem. Lisa, is it?" She nods.

"That's my twin sister Lianna, and this is Rui, our puppy." She smiles.

"I'm Akian. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, if you really want our thanks, wanna come to lunch with us tomorrow?" Lianna asks. Lisa blushes slightly, and I realize how beautiful she is.

"Uh, sure. Where are we going?"

"We're going to our house so we can fix up your hands and then we'll drive you home, if you want." Only then do I look down and see the blood all over my knuckles.

"Ah...ow, that kind of hurts...now that I think about it..." I mumble. My phone starts to ring and I grab it from my pocket, answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, what are ya doing?" Kyall, again.

"Hey Kyall...I uh, just beat up some guy actually..."

"Awesome! Hey, did you just pass by in a silver truck with a hot girl next to you?"

"Crap! Hey, can you stop the truck for a second?" Lianna slows down and I hop out.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

"_Akian! _Over here, dude." Kyall leans against a brick wall, waving his cell phone at me.

"Kyall, can you do me a favor and go get my truck? I left it back at the-"

"I know, already got it."

"You're such a stalker."

"I am not! I just have connections, brother dearest."

"_**What the hell?"** _Lianna runs out, Lisa trailing quietly behind her, quietly trying to get her sister to not go crazy, I guess. From the looks of it, Lianna's the protective one.

"What's up, I'm Kyall." My idiotic adopted brother waves.

"I'm Lianna, that's Lisa, and Akian what the _hell _were you thinking? You jumped out of a moving truck!"

"It was going slow."

"I'm his adopted brother." Comments the ever so clueless Kyall.

"I'm her twin and his worst nightmare." She turns to him and stops ranting for a minute. His eyes widen, and get a slight glimmer. Oh god, I know that glimmer.

"K-Kyall?" She mumbles, and she looks as if she's turning the name around in her head.

"Lianna! I know him! We saw him when we were little at the orphanage, remember?" Orphanage?

"_LIANNA! LISA! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YOU GOT ADOPTED!" _Kyall runs over and hugs Lianna, then Lisa, and I get a slight shiver of jealousy through my spine.

"Adopted?" I'm so out of this circle of friendship.

"Kyall is our old best friend from when we were younger...before we were adopted." Lisa tears up, and Lianna immediately goes to her side and holds her.

_**Kyall**_

I haven't seen these two in years! How did I not recognize them? Why the hell is my little Lisa-bear crying?

"Lisa?" Lianna whispers quietly. What the hell happened?

"I'm sorry, we should go." Lianna says, nodding.

"Both of you, lunch, cafe around the corner, 11:30 tomorrow." Lianna says, and helps Lisa into the truck, before getting in and speeding away.

Akian and I went home silently, pondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
